Singin' in the Rain
by Pumples
Summary: Pam and Jim share a moment in the parking lot.


**Singin' in the Rain** – A response to the "Rain" challenge at MTT.

I don't own the characters of Jim or Pam, or anything else you may recognise in this story. Neither am I affiliated with NBC, The Office, or any of its writers or actors. No copyright infringement is intended by this story.

- - - - -

"Could you hurry, please?"

Pam began to hop up and down as she pulled her extra large, fleecy coat tighter around her body to try and keep out the rain, and keep herself warm. The rain was pouring down on her from what seemed to be every direction, and the furry rim of her hood was failing to prevent her hair from getting soaked. By now it was sopping wet and stuck to the side of her face. A complete waste of all the time she'd spent that morning washing drying and styling it.

Jim turned around to squint at her in displeasure. He too was getting soaked, but unlike Pam, had decided to forgo a waterproof coat in the hopes of getting to the car before the heaven's had opened. He'd misjudged it, and was now paying the price.

"I am hurrying." He replied as he began to search the pockets of his blazer. He'd already checked his briefcase and trouser pockets to no avail, and Pam could tell that he was becoming uneasy. She continued to hop on the spot, ignoring the droplets of rain that dripped from her hood directly onto the bridge of her nose and hovered on the tip, before falling and splashing onto her shoe.

"You've forgotten them, haven't you?" She asked after allowing him several more minutes to search. He paused and then turned to face her. His eyes were apologetic, but his mouth was twisted into a small smile.

"Whoops." He chuckled as his teeth began to chatter. He looked cold but was putting on a brave face. Pam's clothes felt wet, but his were positively sticking to him, something she was trying hard to avert her eyes from.

"Whoops?" She repeated as she tried not to shiver.

"I guess I left them in the office."

"I guess you did."

They both stood staring at each other, neither wanting to be the first to break eye contact. It was a challenge. Whoever looked away first would have to go back to the office to collect the keys.

"Go on then…" Pam said encouragingly, deliberately ignoring his large and pleading eyes. She didn't forget the keys, so she certainly wasn't going to collect them. Not even when faced with puppy dog eyes.

"Me? Why should I go?"

"Because you're the one who forgot them in the first place, genius."

"Well, if you knew I'd forget them you should have picked them up yourself before we left. Therefore it's your fault too, and you should go collect them."

Pam stared at him in mock annoyance. She could feel the waterproofing on her coat begin to give way as the torrent of rain continued. Another few minutes and she'd be soaked to the skin.

"Jim, It's freezing and I'm getting wet."

"Come on, Beesly. Where's your sense of romance?"

"Sorry?"

"Me and you, stuck in the rain… don't you think that's romantic?"

Pam tried her best to be optimistic, but the growling, black clouds overhead and the bleak grey sky reminded her of those days in November, where, if it weren't for Christmas around the corner, you just wouldn't want to get out of bed. Romantic it certainly wasn't.

"No, Jim. I don't think so."

"Well, I do." He replied throwing his arms out to the side and turning his face up to the sky as the heavy raindrops attacked his face, leaving his eyes bleary and blinking. He opened his mouth and began to belt out a song she never thought she'd ever hear him sing. "I'm siiiiinging in the raaaaain…."

"No, Jim." Pam warned as he began his rather embarrassing, but highly amusing impression of Gene Kelly. If this was a diversion tactic it was certainly working.

"…I'm siiiiinging in the raaaaain. What a gloooorious feeeeeling. I'm haaaaappy again."

"Please, stop!" Pam begged as her mouth broke into a smile. As she did so Jim began to jokingly dance around her in a circle trying his best to click his heels together as he 'danced'.

Fortunately for Pam, they were the only ones crazy enough to be standing around in the parking lot during a rain storm, so she was the only one around to enjoy the spectacle of an all singing, all dancing, Jim.

"Let the stoooormy clouds chase, everyone from the plaaaaace. Come on with the raaaaaain, I've a smiiiiiile on my face."

"Seriously, Jim. Stop it. You're embarrassing me!"

Ignoring her words, Jim reached for her hands and began to spin her around with him, enjoying the fleeting look of panic that flashed across her face. Pam felt herself giggle as Jim spun her around, faster and faster, until her breath caught in her throat. In a moment she'd forgotten all about the rain and how cold she felt. All she could think about was the grinning lunatic in front of her. Just as she felt she was about to fall over from dizziness, Jim stopped spinning and pulled her to him gently so that instead of falling over she stumbled against his chest.

"There." He said breathlessly as he readjusted her hood to stop the rain getting into her eyes and wrapped an arm supportively around her waist, "Did you enjoy that?"

Pam looked up at him through twinkling eyes. "Could you get the keys now?"


End file.
